Vinculo
by Lucila Wheeler
Summary: ¿Crees que te haz deshecho de mi? aun estoy aquí Robin Pareja RobinxRaven un toque de locura de Slade


**VINCULO**

Disclamer: Teens Titans Go! Es propiedad de su creador y socios comerciales, esta historia es hecha por mi, una fan y para fans, con el único fin de entretener

Pareja RobinxRaven un toque de locura de Slade

Te levantas temprano por la mañana ¡valla líder! Batman estaría orgulloso de verte tan responsable, si le interesara saber de ti, aun que para ti Batman siempre será tú progenitor, y para Dick, Bruce siempre será tu padre adoptivo, lo quieres y sabes que te quiere, es tu único padre ¿no mí querido pupilo?, pero ese maldito orgullo de ambos que si de verdad fuese tu padre no podría ser mas parecido no los deja acercarse el uno al otro; ¿vez como yo hubiese sido mejor padre para ti? Caminas hacia la sala común, puedes ser un líder pero aun estas en desarrollo, pasas por un espejo en el pasillo y lo confirmas, y valla que estas muy bien desarrollado, no por nada la hermosa princesa de Tamarian te ama tanto, ¡qué cuerpo! ¡Qué rostro! ¡Qué cabello! eres todo un superhéroe, admite que mi entrenamiento te ayudo en eso, Sigues caminando, es temprano por la mañana, quizá eres el único despierto, quizá tengas suerte y no...

Genial, escuchas ruido en la cocina, ¡hoy no preparas tu café! Una sonrisa más amplia que la del gato Shezar aparece en tu rostro, ¡cálmate! A ella no le gustan las sonrisas, inhalas… exhalas… bien, contento pero serio, es ella, ¿Quién mas sería? Pedir que tu novia o cualquiera de tus inútiles compañeros se levanten a esta hora sin un buen motivo es pedir peras al olmo ¡y cuán agradecido estas de eso! Este es tu momento, el mejor momento de tu día, tu rutina favorita.

Entras a la sala y te asomas a la cocina que no está lejos y que separada de la sala por una barra que pusieron hace poco, ella ya está poniendo las dos tazas en la base que compraste hace poco, un regalo para los dos, su objeto mutuo, su objeto íntimo, porque solo ustedes toman bebidas calientes y la base es solo para dos tazas ¿no tiene idea verdad? ¡No se lo digas! ¡No debe saberlo o la mataran! ¡Si alguien lo sabe! ¡Lo que le harían solo para lastimarte! ¡Si yo lo hubiese sabido! Miras como se mueve por la cocina, ¡qué buena idea tuviste al poner la barra! puedes verla todas las mañanas graciosa preparándote tu café y su té, a veces usando sus poderes para atraer los objetos, no vez rastro de sueño en su rostro, esta impecable, su uniforme, su cabello, su cuerpo, ¡qué cuerpo! ¡Te vio! Mas te vale haber cambiado ese rostro bobo a tiempo, esa estúpida sonrisilla que te aparece en los labios cuando la vez embelesado de su gracia y su belleza ¡Eres tan obvio! ¿Cómo es que nadie se da cuenta?

¡Eres patético Robin! Eres el novio de una belleza fuera de este mundo, ¡una princesa de verdad! ¡Una que cree que eres su prometido! ¡Y tú estás embelesado en ella…!

_-Pero… ¿Cómo no estarlo?- _piensas mirándola estúpidamente_ -Es el contraste perfecto de luz y sombra, representa la destrucción y la salvación del mundo, es la máxima felicidad y odio envuelto en una capa de insensibilidad, hermosa y temible, poderosa y frágil, tan frágil- _piensas al verla caminar como brillando con la luz que se cuela por las ventanas de la habitación

¡Heit Robin! te está hablando, esta justo enfrente de ti, vamos si tanto te gusta al menos atiéndela en vez de quedarle viéndola como idiota

-¿Robin? ¿Qué si desayunamos?- te pregunta tan seria y tan dulce como ella es, te ofrece las tazas, si, ya sé que sabes, tu vas hacia la mesa mientras sientes como se mueve de regreso hacía la cocina algo hace mientras te cuenta quien sabe que, tu solo asientes como idiota, no oyes, no miras ni sabes nada cuando ese trasero entra en tu campo visual ¿Cómo puede quitarse la capa por las mañanas? Lo bueno es que siempre la lleva en las misiones o te quedarías mirándolo y dejarías a los villanos hacer y deshacer a su antojo ¿Cómo se sentirá al tacto? Es tan redondo y firme a la vista, seguro es suave como el resto de su piel, quizá hasta mas ¡qué lindo trasero tiene Raven! Qué bueno que se le quemo la capa hace meses y desde entonces ya no la usa en la cocina, así te da este bello panorama todas las mañanas y solo para ti, bueno, para nosotros...

Termina de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y al fin la escuchas –no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan distraído en las mañanas- te dice con esa mirada que te grita idiota y un suspiro se escapa de sus suaves labios, te arrebata la taza de tus manos y te da la otra –¡lo bueno es que no te gusta el té! ¡Ni hablar, tendré que preparar más!, por suerte ahora si estaba preparada y puse agua de mas- la miras avergonzado mientras deja el plato que trae en las manos "panqueques"

Te sigue regañando por tu distracción, pero siendo ella, podría regañarte toda la vida, en especial si esos regaños vienen acompañados de besos y de un pequeño defendiéndote, o una pequeña, o dos pequeños, y quizá un adolecente y ella embarazada en una casa en los suburbios mientras sales a combatir el crimen y ella se queda a esperarte rezando por que nada te pase, ¡ah! ¡Sería maravilloso! ¿No? Espera… ¿desde cuándo tienes fantasías sobre formar una familia? Ya no decir con ella, con nadie más podría ser, ¿te gustaría verdad? Tener un trabajo común como el de superman y salir a combatir villanos en tus ratos libres y dejar las noches para tu hermosa esposa, ¡sería la vida perfecta! Pero eso es imposible, primero, porque tu novia es su mejor amiga, segundo porque ella es mitad demonio, y tercero porque, si así fuera los villanos te investigarían hasta dar con ella y destruirla a ella y a tus hijos antes de matarte, o peor aún, dejarte vivir en un mundo donde no existan... si hubiese tenido la oportunidad la habría llevado con nosotros, de ese modo te habría retenido como mi pupilo, permitiéndote verla solo de vez en cuando….

Sonríe, apenas es una mueca, claro, ahora estas comiendo panqueques de tu propio plato, se sienta contigo y te pregunta por cómo van las cosas con Star, dile, dile que las cosas van mal porque otra vez dijiste su nombre mientras hacía el amor, dile que cada que tienes sexo con el cuerpo de Star es tu alma haciéndole el amor a ella, es a ella a la que besas y el cuerpo que tu mente recorre es el de ella, no el de tu novia, dile que ya te ah atrapado varias veces, que ah estado a nada de mandarte a diablo

-bien, Star es lo mejor que me ah pasado en la vida- respondes…

Mentiroso, cobarde, que poca cosa eres Robin, mira ahí, en la comisura de sus labios, casi imperceptible, esa mueca es de molestia, aprieta los labios y finge la sonrisa, ella te ama casi tanto como tú a ella, ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Hazla feliz, dile que le correspondes.

-me alegro tanto, amh, ¿puedo confiarte un secreto?- te pregunta

¡Claro! Puede confiarte su alama y su vida, tú la protegerías, si te lo pidiera, pero no es necesario que te lo pida, ¿no es así? ¡Quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro! ¡Lo va a notar!

-sabes que puedes confiarme lo que sea Rae- respondes omitiendo el "te amo tanto, gracias por hacerlo"

Ella se sonroja y te sonríe ¿y si te confiesa sus sentimientos? ¿Los protegerías? Claro, ya se, ya se, dejas a la princesita pelirroja, andas en secreto con ella para que ningún malvado la persiga y cuando tengas edad hacen una vida juntos como Rachel y Dick y tienen esos hijos y esa casa en los suburbios… ¡tomó tu mano! ¡Lo hará! Ok, tranquilo, has estado ensayando esto desde que la conocimos, ¿no? ¿Listo? ¡Viene!

-es que Chico y Bestia y Acualad me invitaron a salir, yo quiero ir a pasear con Acualad pero lastimaría a Chico Bestia si lo desprecio- dice con su mirada clavada en la taza de té nueva sentada junto a ti, con si mano bajo la tuya –no quiero lastimar a ninguno, los dos me gustan de forma distinta-

¡Ja! ¡Trágate esta Robin! Sus sueños no tienen que ver contigo ni con tu casa en los suburbios ni nada por el estilo, ella solo quiere saber cómo hacerle para salir con dos chicos a la vez ¡y ninguno eres tú! ¡Trágate esta Robin! ¿Qué esperabas? Que alguien con ese trasero no llamara la atención ¿Qué creíste que el mundo era ciego? Quizá intimida un poco su actitud de ¡soy mitad demonio, si siento te puedo destruir! Pero nada de eso cuenta cuando vez esos ojos amatista ese cabello de suave aroma a lavanda o ese cuerpo ¡y qué cuerpo! ¿Qué harás Robin? Anda, ¡responde! ¿A quién debe elegir?

Espera ¿Qué haces? ¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡No seas idiota! ¡Te va a odiar!

Te levantas y tiras ambas tazas, café y té se desperdician en el suelo, aun puedes parar esto, mira su mirada, algo exploto en la cocina por el susto que le metiste -¿Qué rayos te pasa?- te pregunta, tomas su muñeca izquierda, es más débil por la izquierda, no haz respondido, ella te pide que te controles, tu solo la jalas más fuerte y ordenas que camine, ella te sigue, el resto de los titanes escucho la explosión y llegan corriendo, todos incluyendo a ese mocoso verde que se cree que por que tienes novia puede quitarte lo que es tuyo y de nadie más, se rasca el ojo aun somnoliento y pregunta el por qué de tanto escándalo, no respondes, caminas en el pasillo tu novia te alcanza, te pregunta por lo ocurrido muy a su estilo y tu respondes con un seco "terminamos"

Es ahí cuando Raven se asusta mas, de un jalón se libera de tu agarre y te ordena que te disculpes, te grita, Starfire llora, pero a ti no te importa, quieres a Raven y la vas a tener, Cyborg se sitúa entre ella y tu y también te pregunta -¿Qué paso viejo?- Las lagrimas de Star y los ojos de tu compañero te regresan a la realidad

¿Qué estuviste a punto de hacer? Y no lo hiciste, ¿sabes por qué? ¡Por cobarde! Porque te importa todo en este mundo más que ella, porque no la amas, porque ella no es nada para ti, por qué estas fantasías son solo para convencerte que no es un pasatiempo ¡ah! ¡Ahora me gritas a mí! ¿Qué yo me calle? ¡No me callare!

-¡cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Yo la amo! ¡Pero si le hacen daño por eso yo…- caes de rodillas y llevas tus manos a la cabeza, ahora te enojas conmigo si tu eres quien pensaba violarla –no… no pensaba hacer eso… yo quería decirle…- dices de rodillas

Mira como te ve, te observa asustada, camina hacia atrás y se va contra la pared, esta aterrada, mira como Starfire te observa, ya no está triste, está asustada también, preocupada por ti y eso que la acabas de botar como trapo viejo y usado, ¡claro! ¡Como ya te sirvió para que la quisieras! ¡Harás lo mismo con ella!

-¡nunca jugaría con Raven!- gritas Juras; pero jugaste con Star, esa pobre y hermosa niña que te confió sus sentimientos –no jugué con ella ¡si alguien se enteraba! ¡Si tú te enterabas! ¡Podrían matarla!- estúpido, ¡yo jamás la mataría!

-Slade- mi nombre sale de sus hermosos labios, ¿escuchas lo bien que se oye? Raven… vuélvelo a decir… -Slade- ¡lo hizo! Y camina hacia nosotros con convicción, su rostro, sus ojos, es hermosa

-¿tú sabes que le pasa al chico maravilla?- pregunta Cyborg extrañado de tu comportamiento temiendo acercarse a ti, deberías verte, pareces estar en una lucha interna pero yo no estoy dentro de ti, ¿o sí? Mi querido pupilo

-¿puedes ayudar a que nuestro querido Robin vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre? Me preocupa lo que le ocurre, lo veo sufrir…- dice Starfire genuinamente preocupada, ¡bla, bla, bla! ¿Siempre es así de molesta cuando habla? ¿Cómo soportas tantos rodeos? ¡Con razón no la amas! Nuestra Raven se acerca a nosotros, sabes que, si estoy dentro de ti, porque puedo verla con tus ojos, es como si me mirara a mí, con razón la amas, sus ojos son hipnotisántes, yo no necesito ver sus ojos para amarla… ¿Quién la ama más?

-Robin, mírame… concéntrate en mi voz- nos dice, mi pequeña, ¿en qué otra cosa podríamos concentrarnos? –cierra tus ojos, solo escúchame-

¡No! Esto es trampa, no los cierres, yo quiero seguirla mirando, tengo la sensación de que si no la sigo mirando no la volveré a ver, no, no cierres los ojos, ¡¿no te importa verdad?! ¡No quieres que la vea! Eres tan egoísta, la quieres solo para ti, eso es mi querido pupilo, se egoísta, mátame al fin…

POV Robin

-Azarath, Metrión, Zinthos- escucho su voz, y escucho mis pensamientos, esta accediendo a esa conexión, algo falta ¿y Slade? Ya no escucho su voz

-Slade ya no está más Robin- me responde mi hermosa hechicera en un abrazo, espera, estoy flotando, y ella esta abrazada a mí,

-¿dónde estamos?- pregunto extrañado mirando hacia todos lados, todo es violeta y rojo, solo tú y yo y esos colores son la única luz que existe, no hay nada mas

-estamos en nuestro lazo- responde; su voz suena triste, luego levanta la vista y me suelta. Recuerdos flotan literalmente, recuerdos de ambos, escenas que no recuerdo otras que sí, los más hermosos parecieran tener un halo de luz, son los que compartimos, solo esas ventanas tienen color, es hermoso y de pronto siento tanta paz, sujeto sus manos y sonrío, la atraigo hacia mí para que no sufra, sé que está sufriendo, levanto su rostro de su barbilla y la miro arranco mi antifaz y mis ojos azules se posan en los suyos violeta, todo cambia, el color rojo de la luz cambia por un azul hermoso y todo es más claro, le sonrío y la beso, enreda sus brazos en mi cuello y corresponde al beso, cierro los ojos y acomodo mi frente en la suya pero algo puedo adivinar, ¡está llorando! No puedo permitir que llore, ha sufrido tanto…

POV Raven:

Eh estado meditando todo el día, el resto de los titanes han debido combatir los crímenes solos este día, Robin está mal por la invasión que hizo Slade a su cabeza ¿Cuánto tiempo soporto eso sin que yo me diera cuenta? No sabría decirlo, seguramente mi padre, sabiendo que Robin es todo lo que me da fuerza hizo algún hechizo antes de morir para dejar en él la huella de quien más odia, su último intento por destruirme, quería provocar que Robin, la única persona de quien no tengo defensa me atacara, le hizo creer que me amaba, eso duele tanto, y al mismo tiempo me da paz, porque, por unos momentos, él me amo, con la fuerza de la magia de Trigón, con la intensidad de su propia pasión. Fue doloroso explicarle a Star que lo que decía era producto de una invasión a su mente y no de sus verdaderos sentimientos, decirle que lo que le dijo no fue real y que todo era provocado por el lazo que creamos cuando me permitió ver a través de sus hermosos ojos, azules, suspiro, me hace tambalear y casi caigo por solo pensar en sus ojos, me pregunto ¿Star los conocerá? Si así fuera, moriría de amor por él, como yo muero de a poco con solo mirarle todas las mañanas acompañarme y platicar cualquier cosa sin sentido como si de verdad prestara atención a mis asuntos cuando su mente esta con su novia y con el crimen en las calles, en sus asuntos, me hace feliz pensar que, solo quizá, esta mañana si me escuchó, pero solo asintió como todas las mañanas, ni siquiera ahora, que creyó amarme fue capaz de prestar atención y diferenciar entre mi té de hierbas y su café cargado con dos de azúcar y sustituto de crema en polvo, una cuchara… su café… y eso que odia el té, a veces fantaseo con una vida juntos pero sé que eso no podría ser, el ama a Star y yo, yo solo soy su compañera y mejor amiga ¿masoquista? Sí, un poco…

Escucho removerse la cama, ah despertado, bajo las piernas y dejo de levitar

-¿Qué me pasó?- preguntas, y te llevas las manos a la cabeza -¿Raven? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-un vestigio de la magia de Trigón ah provocado que actúes diferente- respondo sin mucho ánimo, me acerco a tu lado y toco tu frente para asegurarme que no sufras ningún mal físico –ya eh sacado de ti todo rastro de energía oscura-

Abres los ojos asustado, palideces, pareciera que te eh dicho una terrible noticia –nu… nuestro… nuestro vínculo- dices asustado, ¿tan importante era para ti? Llevas tu mano a tu pecho, cierras tus ojos eh intentas concentrarte en mi, seguramente no obtienes los resultados deseados pues abres los ojos pesadamente -¡restáuralo!- ordenas

Te empujo para que vuelvas a descansar, seguramente estas agotado –lo siento, pero debí destruir todo rastro de magia oscura que hubiese en ti para evitar que ese mal regrese- respondo como si no hubiese destruido ese pedacito de ti en mi que tanto me gustaba compartir –de ahora en adelante no hay magia que nos una, es mejor así, ¡terminaste con Star-

-¡dije que lo restaures!- ordenas de nuevo ¿Cómo es que no puedes comprender algo tan simple? –Yo lo quiero, haz uno nuevo, haz lo que sea, pero quiero ese vínculo entre tú y yo-

Lo pides como un niño pequeño haciendo una rabieta por que le quitaron su lindo juguete que más ah querido –no puedo ahora, si vuelve a ser necesario, lo haré, de otro modo…-

Raven no puede terminar la frase, Robin ah robado un besos de sus labios, ¡su primer beso! Ambos se miran extrañados, ambos sienten sus rostros arder y sus corazones latir, como si les abrieran los ojos, como si vieran algo que nunca habían visto se observan, Robin lleva su mano hacia la mejilla de la ocultista y acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, le sonríe y explota la lámpara de techo del cuarto de Robin, Raven levanta la mirada para ver los estragos que le causa la sola mirada de su amado, este se quita su antifaz y le quita la capa a la mujer frente a él, sonríe de la forma más pura, Raven no necesita sus poderes para saber que es sincero, nadie más ah visto esta sonrisa, solo ella.

Otro beso es robado de la boca del ave negra, Robin la jala del brazo, esta vez ella no lucha, se deja llevar como hipnotizada por el azul de sus ojos y la penumbra del cuarto algunas cosas flotan, otras explotan, ellos no se dan cuenta, una burbuja de oscuridad los protege como si quisiera congraciarse con la princesa de la oscuridad.

Robin se da cuenta que también es una princesa, la princesa de las tinieblas, y las tinieblas son el reino en el que vive desde la muerte de sus padres, es ama y señora de todo su sufrimiento y es la única con autoridad para erradicarlo, solo ella, SU princesa de las tinieblas

La recuesta en la cama, suavemente, es una princesa después de todo, debe ser cuidadoso y respetuoso, besa sus labios y sus mejillas, inhala su aroma y exhala su aliento sobre la ya sensible piel de la joven ocultista, esa piel tersa que se estremece con cada suspiró. Esta tensa y lo mira de una forma intensa, asustada.

-no… este no es el momento- dice Robin con una sonrisa amarga mientras acaricia su mejillas con el revés de los dedos

-¿Starfire?- pregunta algo triste, sus labios se tensan, al esperar una respuesta

Robin estira los labios y cierra los ojos, no responde pero Raven sobreentiende que la princesa tamaraniana es la razón, se sienta de improviso al costado de la cama y se abraza a sí misma, él la abraza por la espalda y acomoda su rostro aun desnudo sobre el hombro derecho de la joven.

-lo bueno es que ya terminé con ella, pero aún así tengo que dejarle claro las cosas- le dice apretando el abrazos arrodillado en la cama para después besarle la mejilla –no quiero malos entendidos ni que salga de nosotros en la torre, no quiero que te lastimen para llegar a mi-

Ella abre los ojos, ¡oh, oh! Ella le dijo a Star que no tomara en serio lo que Robin había dicho, no tomo en cuenta que la magia no puede crear ni destruir emociones, solo intensificar, si alguien te atrae físicamente, puedes llegar a pensar que la amas, pero para que se cree una obsesión tal como la que Robin sentía por ella al extremo de querer tomarla por la fuerza debía amarla antes, al parecer lo que mantuvo cuerdo al héroe fue el querer protegerla, le volvía loco la idea de que alguien más quisiera hacerle daño, pero era peor la idea de verla en brazos de otro…

-Star cree que…- intento explicar ella pero él le tapo la boca

-¿crees que no te conozco? ¡Sé exactamente lo que hiciste! Le dijiste a Star que lo que yo decía no era verdad y todo era producto de la magia, ¿no es así?- pregunto él seguro de tener la respuesta

-¿Cómo lo..-

-tenemos un vínculo, ¿lo olvidas?- otro beso en la mejilla

-¡ya no más!- agacha la mirada cierra los ojos

-yo te amo, y tu a mí, creo… eso es suficiente vinculo para mí- la abraza mas fuerte

-eso no dijiste hace un rato- responde ella con una sonrisa

Ella levanta su mirada y clava sus amatistas en las bóvedas celestes de su líder como queriendo comprobar que dice la verdad el sonríe y asiente ella lo imita, de pronto una brisa fría le pone la piel de gallina, se levanta solo para comprobar que el vidrio de la ventana ya no existe, igual que varios objetos personales de Robin incluyendo su espejo, ¿Cómo des-arreglara su cabello todas las mañana?, se siento algo avergonzada

-tendremos que hacer un cuarto especial en la torre para hacerte mía- soltó el chico maravilla deshaciendo el abrazo, había encontrado el recorte de periódico que hablaba sobre la captura del asesino de sus padres, que tenía enmarcado, explotó en sus manos -¿y eso por qué fue?- La chica estaba tan avergonzada de las palabras del ave roja que había destruido una de las únicas cosas que habían quedado en pié; ella se disculpo avergonzada de no controlar sus poderes aun con toda la meditación, el sonrió y tiro el marco maltrecho –hoy no podre dormir aquí ¿puedo dormir en tu cama esta noche?- otra explosión –tomaré eso como un sí, pero primero debo hablar con Starfire…-


End file.
